


la dorure en reste aux mains

by benamidalaskywalker



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benamidalaskywalker/pseuds/benamidalaskywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wise man once said you should never meet your heroes.</p><p>Hux is uncertain if this counts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	la dorure en reste aux mains

**Author's Note:**

> For this (https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3467.html?thread=5999755#cmt5999755) prompt on the kink meme.

A wise man once said you should never meet your heroes. 

Hux is uncertain if this counts. 

The woman before him is by no stretch a  _ hero _ of his. 

She’s an enemy of the First Order. _The_ Enemy. Public Enemy Number One. The person he had been taught since boyhood to hate. Shown holos of during his academy training, while an instructor pointed at the screen and said it would be the greatest honor to kill her.

General Leia Organa.

Once a Princess. Once a Senator. Never a Queen. 

He remembered watching those holos clear a day. Seeing the slight figure on the screen. Barely more than five feet tall. Yet with a commanding presence that was so clear, he almost wanted to defect just to be able to stand in her shadow. 

As he watched them he realized that was who he wanted to be. 

It would not be his father, Commandant Hux, that he would emulate through the years. It would be her. The Rebel General turned founder of the New Republic turned Resistance Leader.

There were moments of weakness. When his fellows at the academy had stolen his books once more, or pushed him down, insisting that he would never amount to anything. In these moments he crafted a fantasy.

They were always the same. 

General Organa would arrive at Arkanis with a legion of Resistance troops. They would storm the academy slaying all of the First Order leaders. All of his tormentors too. It was when they get to  _ him  _ that the slaughter eventually stops. He liked to imagine that General Organa would look down at him and see the potential he had been striving to cultivate. She would spare him alone. Take him to the Resistance with her and appoint him her right hand man.  

They never came to fruition. 

He is still years later unsure if that is a disappointment or not. 

His interest in his fellow general had not abated over the years, instead the fascination grew each time they were pitted up against each other. 

Ren had been a turning point.

The son of the woman who could never be called Hux’s hero. 

Ren had renounced his claim to the name. His features held little of General Organa’s image. He was not hidden strength in a slight form, that Hux had often admired. His features were not as fine, as hers. A nose large like his father’s. A bone structure that could not possibly have belonged to a princess. Yet the eyes, that was where he saw the general that he had so oft envied.

It were those eyes that he gazed to with such intensity each time he took Ren, that brought him relief at the notion that there was only one degree separating them. 

His idol had bore this creature that he had taken as his own. There was no way he could deny that it was that fact which made Ren so desirable to him. 

He wonders if she knows about this, if she can sense these things just as Ren can, see into his very soul with no more than a touch. 

Perhaps not, or she would be saying something, not just staring at him through the bars of the cell that the Resistance had put him in upon the capture of his vessel.

He meets her gaze head on before he speaks. 

“Did you know, General Organa, that I used to admire you.” 


End file.
